Seals are used between inner and outer wellhead tubular members to contain internal well pressure. The inner wellhead member may be a casing hanger located in a wellhead housing and that supports a string of casing extending into the well. A seal or packoff seals between the casing hanger and the wellhead housing. The casing hanger could also be the outer wellhead member, with an isolation sleeve as the inner wellhead member. Alternatively, the inner wellhead member could be a tubing hanger that supports a string of tubing extending into the well for the flow of production fluid. The tubing hanger lands in an outer wellhead member, which may be a wellhead housing, a Christmas tree, or a tubing head. A packoff or seal seals between the tubing hanger and the outer wellhead member.
A variety of seals of this nature have been employed in the prior art. Prior art seals include elastomeric and partially metal and elastomeric rings. Prior art seal rings made entirely or partially of metal for forming metal-to-metal seals are also employed. The seals may be set by a running tool, or they may be set in response to the weight of the string of casing or tubing.
If the bore or surface of the outer wellhead member is damaged, a seal would struggle to maintain a seal. The elastomeric portion can provide additional robustness to the seal to help maintain a seal. In addition, a softer metal on the outer surface of a seal can also be used to fill scratches and surface imperfections on the surfaces of the wellhead members.
A need exists for a technique that addresses the seal leakage as described above. The following technique may solve these problems.